virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Troll A Troll is a gigantic, slow-moving, creature in Therica that serves as a live means of transportation over large crevices, bodies of water, or things that are difficult to cross. They are basically a living bridge and possess a high amount of sheer, untamed, strength. Appearance: A Trolls size ranges from around four to fifteen stories long and about four to ten stories high, their backs are naturally armored, flat, thick, and solid. They can hold much weight upon their backs. Their skin colors are usually darker and range from grays, to blues and greens, and even browns, the shade varying from creature to creature. Their eyes have no pupil and are usually bloodshot, that is, when you can see them. Trolls faces are usually covered by large stone riding masks in order to keep them from getting spooked easily. While the Troll is moving, it is usually wise not to stand on the Trolls head, besides the keeper who sits on a ledge in the mask, because Trolls tend to shake their heads when they feel something on their head. Their four legs are said to be as thick as the thickest oak tree in the world and the very ground shakes at every step and their tails are massive and with one hard stroke with it the Troll could wipe away everything that stands behind it. About: Trolls are a great and easy way to be transported from one place to another, there are many different sizes of Trolls and all are very useful in different places. Of course, the keeper of the Troll will usually charge a low sum to cross on their Trolls back, most people do not like that, but it is how the keeper makes his or her keys for a living. There are a few Trolls that are free to use, but this does not happen very often. Trolls can be very temperamental, and are quite difficult to tame and train. But when trained properly they can be very useful, being able to transport large numbers or people, items, and creatures to the other side of any difficult stretch of land with ease they are one of the major sources of major transportation for the citizens of Therica. These creatures are incredibly hard to tame, and even harder to control if they are anything but calm. When riled up they tend to want to shake everyone off of their backs, and stomping about, through walls and cliffs, tearing up anything that gets in their path. In order to calm a Troll down, one must talk to it calmly and assure it that everything is ok and they tend to usually calm themselves at this, another method is the playing of music and if all else fails, offer it food, because it’s probably hungry. But beware; Trolls eat a lot! In order to guide one of these creatures, the keeper must place a large, mask-like, stone harness around their face and a large leather strap tied to each side of their tusks in order to guide them with little or no complications. To get the creature moving the keeper has a special word (“Hup-hup!”) and then you can guide it in the direction you wish to go by tugging the leather strap in the desired direction. Favorite Foods: A Troll is an herbivore and enjoys eating leaves, grass, trees, and drinking water. They don’t eat all of the time, but when they do, they eat nearly everything green in sight. Calls and Noises: When these creatures are disturbed in their sleep or rest, or just wish to express their irritation at something or someone they will emit a sound from their mouth that sounds like a mix between a whale and a horse, followed by a head shake. When a Troll is angry, the creature will sound somewhat of a slowed down dolphin cry mixed with an angry horse. Element Type: The Troll is an Earth-type creature. Attacks: A Trolls attacks are raw and unrefined. Simply put, when they are angry they will charge forward and smash everything in their way with their hulking, mountain-like, forms and huge tusks. They are slow-moving, and will usually rise up into the air and smash into the ground, causing a miniature earthquake and destroying anyone that was underneath them. Sometimes they will charge at the person that was causing the problem and in other times they will smash their tusks into the earth, cliffs, or mountains around them and press hard into them, knocking them down or denting into them with a little bit of pressure.